Blood Of My Blood
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: Scarlett a Shapeshifter suffering the burden of her power, as a raging beast. and she is now faced with a death she created on another shapeshifter, so she ran away from home and escaped her problem to run on the road, until she met a Silverwing by the name of Shade, she decieds to help him while journey with new friends and fighting against enemies. Full summary in story. (Rated M


**Hello everybody, this is my first Silverwing Fanfic that I have come up with so, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks to DONOVAN94 for fixing my errors and is a wonderful story maker you might want to check her stories out.**

**Summary**

**Scarlett, a Shapeshifter who's been trying to contain the animal ever since she was young. Ever since she gained this power when she was 8, she kept this to herself from her friends...and her family, even her own mother. Scarlett was also the outcast her in her school as all of the kids make fun of her. But her life was going to change when one of the kids of the high school was also a Shapeshifter, and wants her dead, she tried to stop him from killing her but instead, the beast in her kills the other shapeshifter, she never meant to do it, so she ran away hiding as an animal and turning human when its safe. When one night she went hunting, she caught a small silverwing, that could talk. Scarlett befriended the silverwing by the name of Shade, and decied to help Shade get back to his colony and meet a brightwing name Marine banned and banished from her colony making a trio, but things change when another shapeshifter comes and curses Scarlett and implanting a red jewel on her chest to make small and turn into other rodents only, and two Cannibal bats from south will do anything to get to the silverwing colony. Will Scarlett die in vain and become the animal that her soul wants and be claimed by the Vampyrum Goth or will she clear her name for what she is and what she done.**

Chapter 1

Making Friends With Food.

Chapter song: "Our Truth" By Lacuna Coil

_**"YOU ASS-HOLE!" Scarlett screamed as she stood up, looking down at herself seeing she was covered in mud. Her black hair was caked in the muck and her cloths were now all stained and nasty. The girls laughed at her as their leader smirked at Scarlett as her brown eyes glittered with devious thoughts on what to do with her next. Her name was Carmen...the school's she-devil, her flaming red hair a sign of fire, causing the school halls to burst in flames while her tracks left ash and soot in her wake. She was so beautiful but at the same time, was disgusting and a whore...and that's one of the reasons why Scarlett hated her: she was full of sin, and also...she ruled the whole school; Scarlett and her friends called it a hell hole.**_

"You gotta think fast Scarlett," Carmen chuckled merrily.

_**"Really?" Scarlett asked as she glared at the other girl, then grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at her, hitting Carmen's face as she screamed. Scarlett gave her a smirk as well, crossing her arms, feeling better after getting to destroy some of that smug beauty that was fake...and was made out of plastic.**_

_**Carmen glared at Scarlett, growling at her "Your such a rat Scarlett," she hissed.**_

_**"And looks who talking," Scarlett snapped.**_

_**Carmen screamed as she tackled her and punched Scarlett hard, knocking the wind out of her. Scarlett opened her eyes and slowly turned her head softly growling as her anger grew. Scarlett's eyes changed, her teeth became sharper, and her nails became black claws. Carmen saw the change of character as she gasped. Scarlett kicked Carmen off while she tumbled and fell into the mud. Scarlett huffed and puffed, arching her back and twisting her fingers. Everybody was stunned as Scarlett looked at the others surrounding her, seeing their frightened and horrified face, she then quickly went back to normal. Everybody looked at her, shocked on what they saw, and how she changed into something weird, not believing what they had seen. Scarlett snorted, climbing to her feet and walking away, limping from the pain in her leg; she hissed from the pain, as her ankle was failing on her. She sighed as she sat down on a bench on the sidewalk, and she looked around her to see it already beginning to bruise. Carmen did pretty good damage on it. Scarlett wiped her face of the mud as she clenched her fist's, pissed off, trying to get the anger to recede. There was no reason for Carmen to do that to Scarlett...other than being the warden bitch of the jail house. Scarlett turned her head, hearing a motor and recognizing the sound, then she saw a familiar red mustang coming by and seeing a man with a suit at the wheel, as his template said ANIMAL. He slowed down as he smiled at Scarlett, she smiled back.**_

_**"Hey Mr. Conwell," Scarlett spoke.**_

_**"What happened to you?" he asked.**_

_**Scarlett sighed "Dumbasses at school," she answered, trying to shrug it off.**_

_**"Now do we really have to use that language?" he laughed, smiling.**_

_**"Sorry," Scarlett said. "How are you?"**_

_**"How about I take you home and I'll tell you all about it," Mr. Conwell said, opening the door to the passenger seat. Scarlett paused and looked at herself then at the seat. Mr. Conwell laughed, "I'm not afraid of the mud honey, come on,"**_

_**Scarlett got up and got in the car, closing the door behind her, as she looked at him. Mr. Conwell drove towards her home as he glanced at her. "As I was saying, my day was fine, I had business with the Native tribe in Cape Cod, they are wanting to have their language restored from generations past," he explained.**_

_**"That's so cool," Scarlett said. "That must be so much fun,"**_

_**Conwell looked at Scarlett and smiled "Maybe in the summer I can take you," he suggested.**_

_**"Really?" she asked. "Would you really take me?"**_

_**"Of course, maybe you and Troy would have a good time," Conwell spoke looking back at the road.**_

_**Scarlett paused, she looked down where the radio was, and saw a picture of Conwell and a boy in his football uniform. The boy had blond hair all styled in spikes, smiling with his father. Scarlett leaned in her seat holding her arms, looking at the road. Conwell's son Troy was...Carmen's Boyfriend. And was not nice to Scarlett as well. Conwell looked at Scarlett, knowing something she was thinking about was upsetting her.**_

_**"Is my son treating you good at school?" Conwell asked.**_

_**Scalett was silent, then she turned to look at him, then made a fake smile. "Yeah, he is there when I need help with English,"**_

_**Conwell made a suspicious hum as he looked at her and then back at the road. "I see, and what about his girlfriend...Carmen?"**_

_**Scarlett made a scowl on her face and turned away, looking out the window. "Just some bitch - I mean jerk," Scarlett said quickly to cover up her language.**_

_**Conwell nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder as Scarlett looked at him and he looked at her. She smiled, knowing that he was there for her; he was the father she'd never had, he was always there for her, after she lost her father...she finally gained a new one, but it couldn't replace the father she'd once had, she loved Conwell...but her father held a special place in her heart.**_

_**"No matter what Scarlett, you can tell me anything, and I will always be there for you," he said as he stroked her face with his hand.**_

She smiled, trying not to cry, feeling so loved. She was happy now, she forgot about the fight she had with the girls in school, all she could think was that there was someone else who cared about her existence.

# # #

Scarlett's POV

I jolted from my sleeping bag, my breathing hard and laboured. I looked around me and realized that I was not riding with Mr. Conwell anymore...I was running away from my home and never going back...not after what had happened. I hid my face in my hands, crying, it hurt me so badly that I would never be forgiven after what I did to his son, after I hurt him and Conwell must surely think of me as a Murderer. I lifted my face as it was stained with tears and snot, while I wiped my nose with the corner of the sleeping bag, and laid against the inside of the tree. Now I'm where I belong... in the woods, like the rest of the animals, where I can't hurt anybody. I looked at my bag as I grabbed it, unzipping it, seeing as it was still dark but my night vision eyes helped as I scanned the bag for my food. I saw a sandwich as I grabbed it and started eating it. While I did, I kept muffling sobs in between, still feeling broken; I should have killed myself...but I can't, I don't want to die, I don't want anybody to take me to jail and ask me why I attacked a boy like an animal. Then they would test me and use me as their lab rat, figuring out my power to shift as a shapeshifter.

I then heard chirping as I looked over, and saw that right next to me was a rabbit. It looked at me with pitiful eyes, I could tell it was looking at my sandwich. I looked at it and then back at the rabbit, I sighed and tossed it to the rabbit as he went towards it and sniffed it. I smiled and looked away.

"Thank you,"

I turned, wondering if the rabbit had said that, but all I saw was the rabbit grabbing it and hopping away with it. I am definitely losing it now, not only did I kill somebody, but now I'm becoming a mental-case. I yawned to see my watch say it was 4:00 in the morning. I sighed, seeing the sun was coming up and it was becoming time for me to turn into an animal in order to blend in with the forest and not get seen or caught by humans. I stood up and hid my stuff in the trunk of the hollow tree where I had been staying, and then walked outside to stretch and look around, seeing nobody. I closed my eyes as I breathed in and out. After that I was changing as my skin became fur and I was going down on my hands and knees, having four legs and mouth and nose becoming a muzzle, then my ears became pointed and my hearing sharpened. I opened my eyes, having green glowing eyes, sharp teeth and a bushy tail feeling whole as a Fox. I stood on my hind legs smelling the air and feeling the wind blow against my fur softly, I have to find food later on but right now I'm wasn't too hungry. I trotted towards the road as I looked both ways, then ran across it, and not taking chances of turning into road-kill. I walked down a hill as my eyes scanned the woods for any predators, all I saw were turkies as they ran through the woods chasing one another, I jumped over a log as I kept trotting towards a stream, I looked back and forth to see if anything was watching me. It was safe, I dipped my head towards the water as I lapped up the water, I should have packed a water bottle with me, but the streams were not that bad...in animal standards to be exact, for humans its not really good for you. My ears perked up as I heard growling and barking. I quickly shot my head up, seeing three wolves growling and looking at me from across the stream. I took a step back knowing I meant no harm...but I was about to be harmed if I didn't get away.

"I mean no harm, okay?" I said hesitantly. "I'll be on my way, alright..." I started walking away but then one of the wolves leapt over me and went in front of me, snarling and stalking towards me.

"Why do you think we're hunting you?" the wolf asked with a malicious grin.

I gasped as I looked at him, confused, then at the other wolves, then I looked back at the other wolf who had talked to me. "Y-You can talk?" I asked, astounded. Of all the times I had been in animal form, no other animal had talked to me before, they had seemed to understand me when I spoke but never said anything back. "That's impossible!"

"Well of course we can," The wolf said. "You must be stupid and naive to walk into our territory... alone,"

"Well excuse me," I growled, thinking that my best chance now as to bluff. "I warn you, I don't want to hurt any of you, so I suggest that you go back from where ever you came from,"

All of the wolves laughed at me, thinking I was being so bold to speak to them like that. I growled, irritated, but then closed my eyes and laughed softly. "Okay, fine, I'll play fair...for now," After that I changed rapidly into a black and white wolf as I looked up and started snarling at the leader.

He looked at me in disbelief but he then quickly changed his expression into a glare. I smirked as he leapt into the air to tackle me but I braced for him and swivelled as he came at me to take him down. I was about to bite his chest but he kicked me off as I skidded on the ground, I stood up as quickly as I could, shaking my head, I saw the two other wolves coming at me. I attacked first, trying to take them both down but they pinned me to the ground as both of them held me down. I kicked the female off but the male grabbed my throat with his paw, causing me to choke, but I made a huge chomp on his leg as he yelped in pain. I kicked him off as he landed next to the female who was trying to get up. I stood on four legs, shaking a little, trying to regain my breathing. I then turned to see the leader take me down; I snarled at him, baring my teeth at him, but he smirked, growling in my face.

"I might as well end your life Demon. But before you die, you should know my name...I am Lugar," he snarled as he was about to grab my neck with his teeth but I changed into a human taking my human arm and blocking the bite, as his jaws connected with my arm. I screamed in pain as I kneed his rib cage, and he yelped as I took him down to the ground, snarling and growling as I glared at him.

The wolf Lugar looked at me, shocked as he couldn't seem to process what was happening. I went towards his face snarling viciously. "You should know my name as well before I let you go, so that next time, you'll know not to tangle with me...MY NAME IS SCARLETT," I roared in his face "AND I AM THE SHAPESHIFTER, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I then got off of him and let him run away with the rest of his comrades with their tails between their legs. I snorted and turned away to trek back to my spot where I had hid my bag, I grasped my arm feeling my arm bleeding and in so much pain from Lugar's bite. There was a question in my mind that kept bugging me ever since I saw the wolves: How could they talk? It made no sense what so ever. Animals can't talk at all, it was not right. The animals I always see when I'm in a form of an animal, they never talked when I'm around. They never try to create insults or even have a conversation with me, well...it does not matter anymore, right now I just want my arm cleaned and bandaged. I crossed the road, happy that no cars came around, as I ran towards my spot where my bag was, I carefully grabbed it as I found the bandages and the small first aid kit. I took it and poured some alcohol onto the wound, while rubbing it softly and hissing in pain, it was a pain in the ass but it kept me alive and healthy. I bandaged my arm, making sure it was tight and secure, I realized I was hungry now as my stomach was growling.

"Ah shit," I cursed looking out seeing nothing but chipmunks and birds. I can't change after my injured arm from the god damn arrogant wolf. I can't change because it will hurt me changing form and the wound will be infected, that's why I changed into human before Lugar got me. I sighed once again as I curled up into a ball hiding my face in my legs.

# # #

Thrid Persons POV

_** was in front of Scarlett's house as Scarlett got out of the car and then looked at the seat seeing mud and water all over it. She made a nervous look at him. All he did was laugh.**_

_**"Don't worry Scarlett, it's just mud, I'm not one of those clean freaks," he said as he touched the mud with his hand patting the seat.**_

_**Scarlett laughed softly. "I hope I don't leave any stains on it, thanks so much for the ride Mr. Conwell,"**_

_**"Scarlett, you can call me Charlie, were not strangers," Conwell said with a small smile.**_

_**"It just don't feel right," Scarlett mumbled, thankful that he did not hear it.**_

_**"Alright I'm heading out. Call me when you need me, alright?" he said. "And also, tell your mother I don't need another thank you card, I now have a stock pile in my office,"**_

_**Scarlett laughed, nodding her head "Alright. Thanks, and I will tell her that,"**_

_**Conwell smiled as he drove off as she waved good-bye to him. She headed for the door and as she opened the door to her house, she looked inside to see her mom doing the dishes. Her mother had black curly hair and had more of a tanned skin tone than her, and had brown eyes. Scarlett carefully tip-toed to the stairs of her room but her mother turned, seeing something move in the corner of her eye. She saw Scarlett tip toeing to the stairs.**_

_**"What happened to you?" she almost cried out in shock.**_

_**Scarlett flinched at being caught, she turned to her mother with an uneasy look. "Ah... nothing," she responded automatically.**_

_**"'Nothing' my ass! Who did this?!" she asked, coming towards Scarlett and taking a wet wash cloth and wiping her face from the mud, but Scarlett moved her mother's hand away from her face.**_

_**"I just fell on a giant mudpuddle," Scarlett answered.**_

_**"And decided to roll around like a pig?" she asked. "Carmen did this to you didn't she?"**_

_**Scarlett bit her lip softly not saying anything, as she felt a lump in her throat and trying to swallow it. Her mother glared at her as she hugged her not caring how muddy or dirty she was.**_

_**"I'll go to the school and tell them about this," she said.**_

_**"Mom please don't, you'll just make it worse and she will tell me I'm weak," I said.**_

_**"She has no right to say that stuff to you," her mother said. "I just don't want your feelings hurt anymore then they are now,"**_

_**Scarlett sighed. "I forgot to tell you Mr. Conwell said hi," she then smiled looking at her mother. "And he told me to tell you to not give him anymore 'thank you' cards, he said he has a stock pile in his office,"**_

_**Her mother laughed as she hugged her daughter as Scarlett hugged her back. "I am so glad he is nice enough to give you a ride home once in while,"**_

_**"I think he likes you a lot too," Scarlett said smirking.**_

_**Her mother looked at her in disbelief. "Who says? He can't be in love with me!"**_

_**"Mom please, the amount of thank you cards you send, and he keeps then in his office...I would think he sees something special in you," Scarlett explained, still smirking.**_

_**Her mother softly punched her daughter's shoulder as Scarlett laughed, rubbing her arm. "Go take a shower, and I'll make you a batch of cookies," she said.**_

_**Scarlett smiled as she ran upstairs towards the bathroom to get washed up.**_

_**As Conwell drove up his driveway seeing his house lit up, he noticed his son was in the kitchen. Conwell got out of the car, locking it as he walked into the house.**_

_**"Hey dad," Troy called.**_

_**"Hey Troy," called back his father, taking off his coat and setting his suitcase on the ground. "How was school today?"**_

_**"Boring like always," Troy called back. "Practice got cancelled so I went home early,"**_

_**Conwell walked into the kitchen and looked at his son as he watched him making dinner for him and his father. He walked towards his son as he looked at him while getting the plates.**_

_**"So Troy, I heard Scarlett was beaten by Carmen again?" his father asked. "Do you know anything about it?"**_

_**Troy said nothing for a minute. "No," He said eventually. "I was with my buddies in the halls talking about the next game,"**_

_**Conwell lifted a brow, looking at his son, disappointed. He then went closer towards him, slowly knowing he must be lying.**_

_**"Are you sure you don't know why Scarlett was all covered in mud and had bruises on some parts of her body?"**_

_**Troy looked at his father, knowing that his father knew he was lying and there was nothing he could do about it. "I swear I don't know, if I did, I would have helped her," Troy said.**_

_**Conwell growled as he walked away putting the plates on the counter as he went out the back door. "I'm going out to hunt," Conwell said "I'll skip dinner," and with that Conwell opened the door as he stepped outside, then after that, he transformed into a Cyote running into the woods. Troy looked at the open back door, then at the food he had made as he left it while shutting the stove off, growling, pissed. Why should he help a rat that scurries around the school begging for mercy? He looked at a picture of his father with Scarlett making a small smile. Troy growled angrily as he grabbed the picture and threw it as the glass broke and cracked while the streaks of broken glass was over Scarlett with Troy looking at it huffing and puffing while his eyes glowed yellow angrily.**_

_**"Fucking attention seaking whore," he snarled.**_

# # #

Scarlet's Pov

It was night and I had to move on to a new place to hide, and also hoping that I don't cross any paths with any other predators. My arm was healing a bit thanks to the shapeshifting healing, it kinda heals a bit faster as the cells in my skin kinda send a message through out my whole body to heal itself. I still have not figured it out yet though, hopefully I can control my shapeshifting powers and heal more faster, also be more safer around people, but for now. I'm just a criminal, a low life animal. I heard a giant growl and looked down at my stomach, ah god I'm getting hungry, I should have tricked the rabbit and killed it when I had the chance. Ah come on Scarlett, don't be so ruthless, its just a rabbit...that would be good to eat. I looked out and saw a city as I smiled, I hope I can scrounge something there while I'm animal...something more than garbage...maybe something fresh. I looked ahead and saw water in my path...it must be lake too, I sighed as I looked at my arm, I shook my head. I sat down and looked at the city, it was so bright almost shining in the woods barley lighting the tree's and the whole forest. It seems tempting to stay there for the rest of my life...but, I can't who knows how much the news have spread that I am missing, and the reward might be my head. I looked at my arm and unwrapped the bandaged, and saw that there is some wounds still, but some gaps are closed and healthy. I let my wound take a breather letting it breath in some air...maybe I can try to go hunting to eat something...and won't talk...it maybe my imagination, animals can't talk, I would have known that. Maybe I am going crazy after all, maybe I deserve this life and nothing else. I got up and hid my stuff in a broken tree as it was rotting in the inside. I un-wrapped my wound and hanged the bandages on a tree branch, as I looked at then sighed, I spread my arms out as I breathed in and out, letting the wind blow all around me, I felt that I was becoming smaller as my arms started to grow feathers, I began to grow feathers around me as I felt my nose connect with my mouth as I felt more light and I heard flapping and opened my eyes. My vision was different, I could see closer towards the city, and also could see something swimming in the water...fish. I finally was transformed into a hawk, I was flapping my wings as I lifted to the air and landed on a branch and looked around to look for food. I stood there for a minute looking around as my hunting instincts kicked in, I heard some running, I turned my head quickly as I saw and looked down to see a mouse, I narrowed my eyes as I watched where the mouse was heading for...nowhere, I leaped in the air as I swooped down to catch my food, the mouse turned to see me as it screamed and ran for its life, I chased after him as I dodged tree's, went over logs, and spiralled inside broken down tree's but I then hit something, I fell down and shook my head and looked up seeing a fence, I glared at the fence as I felt so angry that I missed that, I sighed and flapped the other way knowing I lost the mouse and I have no idea where it went.

"Great! Now I'm gonna starve," I grummbled, I then heard grumbling and felt it in my stomach as I rolled my eyes as I looked at my belly. "Don't think I'm ignoring you,"

I then heard rapid flapping like something was trying to escape, I looked around me and saw nothing, I swooped down into the tree's in the shadows wondering if its up there, I watched but nothing, I then heard something echo, it sounded weird, I looked around and saw nothing, after that I felt something surround me...like something found me and has some sort of track device on me, I stopped flying as I turned and saw something fly towards me, the noise came from the figure in front of me as it made that noise again and then I felt the presence surrounding me again. After that, something small came face to face with, as it had a terrified face. It was a bat! It was very small it had yellow hair with a yellow mane as its fur was this bluish sliver colour maybe a periwinkle, the small bat turned the other way as it was flying as fast as it can. I huffed and made a smirk going after him, I'm hungry at the moment and I guess bat is on the menu tonight. I finally caught up with the small bat as it saw me with the still terrified face, I glared at him as I chased after him, I screeched as my voice echoed in the skies, the bat made a spiral between two tree's while I went up in the air going over, then I spiralled down seeing him fly slower, I screeched as the bat turned and screamed as I took him down and pinned him against the tree with my talons. Man finally something to eat, he looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Don't eat me!" he cried. "I taste horrible, I swear!"

I gasped as I let go and then fell from my roosting spot. The bat was confused as he looked down as me shaking my head, I looked up at him as he gasped and made a run for it.

"WAIT!" I cried as I went after him. "WAIT STOP! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU, JUST STOP!"

But he did not listen, so I sped up my flying and and finally caught up to him and pinned him again.

"HEY! Let me go - OW!," the bat cried.

"Okay, okay hold on, listen," I said earnestly. "I will let you go okay? I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, I just want to ask some questions,"

"LIAR!" he shouted "You birds tell nothing but lies!"

"For your information I'm not really a bird! Now listen, I'm gonna let you go and I just wanna ask questions okay?"

The bat looked at me as he grunted "FINE." he scowled at me. "Only if you don't eat me."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said using my wing to cross my chest where my heart was.

I let him go carefully, not hurting him, he looked at me like he was going to make a run for it again.

"Okay, just what do you want to ask? I got to get going," he said.

"Alright, look: how can you guys talk? Its impossible, how am I able to understand you?" I asked.

He seemed a little confused as I asked that question, like I was soft in the head. "What? Well first of all: you're a bird."

"No, I mean," I sighed as I looked at myself then I looked at him as he was still confused "Just watch me from the ground," I flapped my wings and landed on the ground as the bat looked down at me curiously. After that, I turned into human as I became bigger and I was losing my feathers and having hair and skin (my cloths as well too), losing the beak from having my nose and mouth apart from each other, and finally I was at my size and saw the my wound was splitting and it got a little worse.

"Shit," I rasped as I looked up seeing the bat in awe as he could not believe his eyes, I spread my arms out as I made a small smirk "Surprise," I cheered sarcastliy.

# # #

"You gotta tell me everything!" the bat said following me "You're a human and how can you do that?! Can you transform into bat, oh man, can you change into a huge Bear?!"

Jeez this kid is getting annoying, ever since I kept my promise and he answered my questions, he told me about how animals can talk but he was not sure why I can understand him or the others, all I know is that why can I understand them now and not back then. But I should have asked his name and why he is alone? I turned to him as he is still blabbering questions flying around my head.

"Okay, okay, clam down," I said looking at the bat. "First I have a few more questions of my own,"

"But you asked yours already," he said. "What about me?"

"Okay I have an idea," I said. "I'll ask my questions first then you can ask me a question, okay?"

The bat huffed. "Alright fine. Just get on with it, I want to know how you can-"

"Just calm down," I said interrupting him and putting my hands out. "Walk or er...fly with me, I have to find my stuff,"

The bat rolled his eyes as he followed me to where I think I remember leaving my stuff at. I looked at him then crawled under the tree finding my stuff.

"So...what's your name?" I asked.

The bat hung upside down, looking at me suspiciously, wondering if I was gonna spring a trap on him. "My name is Shade," he finally said.

I finally found my stuff but a spider was on it as I swat it away. "How old are you anyway, are you a little small for your age?"

"Hey! I'm not that small," he shouted.

I hit my head on the entrance of the dead tree as I groaned in pain rubbing my head looking up at him "Okay-okay sorry I asked that...don't you have a family?"

"I lost my mom and sister in a storm...me and my colony are heading to our place called Hibernaculum," Shade answered but he sighed. "Because its all my fault,"

I looked at him confused. What did he do wrong? Did he do something bad like I did...hurt somebody or just ruined his family's life.

"What did you do, I bet it was nothing horrible." I said, trying to be comforting.

Shade looked at me "I-I looked at the sun," he said flopping his hands out.

I lifted a brow. "and...?"

"And since bats can't look at the sun, the owls came and burned down our home," Shade said lowering his head in shame.

"Okay-what?" I asked, really confused now. "Why can't bats look at the sun? Who the Hell...?"

Shade looked at me as he a scowl on his face. "Its because bats did not chose a side in the battle between the birds and beasts," he explained. "And now we lost our home because...because of me,"

"Alright, I'm gonna rant," I said dropping my stuff and walking towards him, looking at him face to face. "You know, its a fucking sun, there is nothing horrible about not choosing a side, some people just don't wanna get involved, and now the birds and beasts say 'hey bats, you are all fuck-ups so go away and hide in the dark'?! That's just so plain fucking stupid!"

Shade lifted a brow, confused still and was a little bit creeped out. "Uh I barely got any of that," he said pointing at me.

I sighed "Yeah I know, sorry, I rant and go off course. What I was saying is that somebody needs to grow a brain," I explained with a huff.

Shade nodded. "I know right, its so unfair, just because of some battle,"

I smiled. "So...you lost your...Clan because of a storm?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just because I'm the runt...I was not a strong flyer," he said lowering his head.

...So that's why he was so defenceless with his size...he was the runt, and was picked on. I felt a connection because of how...I was made fun of just because I was not like the rest of the kids, just perfect and rich...or has style. I looked at Shade, I walked towards him and lifted his head with my finger smiling at him.

"Hey, forget about the past," I said softly. "Just because of your size, it don't matter. And the sun thing, it's just some dumb law that...the animal kingdom did,"

He smiled. "You're right...can I ask my questions now?" he asked, excited.

I smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, but...can you keep it a secret? I just don't trust anybody right now but you're young and its different...so can you keep it hush-hush?"

He nodded, then he flew on my shoulder and I could tell he had millions of them in one sentence. "What's your name and how can you turn into different animals? I have never seen anything like you!"

"My name is Scarlett, I am a ShapeShifter, its a fae creature that has many animal forms, from the giant whale, to the small little mouse,"

"AW! That's so cool!" Shade said as I grabbed my bandaged from the tree branches and then sat down on the ground wrapping my wound up. "Where did you get that wound?"

"I just got it from a wolf," I said. "He did not know I was human, I was in the form of a fox, so the wolf and his gang tried to eat me,"

"Whoa," Shade with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Did you kill them?"

I paused. "No, I let him and his pack go,"

"Why are you here alone? Did you lose your family too?" Shade asked.

My heart rate was coming back, the fear and the memory, the growls, clawing, blood, and the death, I shook my head and looked at Shade who was waiting for an answer from me, I looked away. "I uh, did something wrong too, just something I don't wanna talk about,"

"What?" Shade asked. "Did you break a law?"

"...sorta," I said vaguely. "Just something I can't fix...or bring back to life,"

"Oh," Shade murmured, looking at me with sympathy, he then patted the side of my face, I looked at him as he gave me a kind smile "Well, whatever it is, I bet you can fix it,"

I closed my eyes dropping my head low. "I wish," I mumbled as a tear crept out of my eyes and slide down my face slowly.

# # #

"Come with me," Shade said.

I turned and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You can come with me and help me get to Hibernaculum," he said. "I might need the protection anyway,"

"Shade I don't think that's a good idea," I said. "I have to keep moving and you don't want to hang with me,"

"Well your trying to fix your problem, well maybe you can figure out your problem while you help me, maybe I can help you," Shade explained.

"Shade," I said. "My problem can not be fixed, I can not go back in time and stop what I've done, its done and done,"

Shade furrowed his brow, flapping his wings. "Aw, come on Scarlett, please! I want to know more about you,"

I looked at him for awhile then back at the path I was heading for, as I looked at him again with a raised eye brow while Shade was making a huge grin showing his teeth. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll come with ya. But -" I said, pointing my finger. "You will listen to me when there is trouble a foot, if not, then I'll just walk away,"

Shade nodded quickly as he looked up at the mountains, I looked as well to see that the sun was coming up. He looked at me while I turned my head to look at him, wondering why he looked towards the mountain.

"Uh...I am going to have to roost somewhere. I don't want the owls to chase me again after looking at the sun," he said.

"Alright," I said. "I actually need some rest myself, this wound won't heal as fast as I thought it would,"

Shade looked at my arm. "So you can heal yourself?" he asked.

I nodded. "Its in the body source in the shapeshifters," I kept going. "The DNA is built differently from humans: I have some DNA of a human and some DNA of animals, it kinda builds up in my system giving me any form I want between the animals, as I can change into any animal and to my real form as a human,"

"...sounds complicated," he said slowly trying to process what I had said.

I smiled and walked the other way while he followed me. "I learned a lot of it by some bio classes I took with humans and animals so I try to make it sense by putting some of it together, I made the idea myself but...I really don't know much of my body with the transformation,"

Shade and I talked for hours as we talked about our childhood and our familes and friends we have. It was...kinda nice to talk to somebody, knowing that Shade thinks I'm not a monster. I could hear the choures of the dawn, the birds are chirping knowing they are awake and ready to do their daily rotuine. I heard a loud growl in my stomach as I stopped and looked down at my belly. I sighed and made a frown knowing I had nothing to eat at all. Shade looked at me knowing I was hungry.

"Do you need to find something to eat?" he asked.

"I can deal for one day," I said. "Some animals can go without food for more than a day,"

As me and Shade searched for a place for me and him to spend the day to rest, we found an old shack, it looked abandoned, I looked around as Shade head inside the Shack as I saw the sun come up as the rays shined the sky showing the clouds. I looked to right to see a totem pole, I walked towards it slowly as I set my hand on it. I was fascinated by the stories of the totems of the animals, my native American Totem was the Raven, it symbols trickery and cunning, but also posses a good heart and has a wild imagination...that was me. I looked up seeing the Raven up on he top as it had this grumpy look on it face, I huffed a laugh smiling seeing that kind of face on me. I walked towards the Shack as I opened the door to see roosting as he was looking at me expecting me to come in, I closed the door behind me setting my stuff on the floor.

"What where you doing out there?" he asked.

"I was just looking at the totems outside," I explained. "Just helps me to stay clam and look on the bright-side,"

I sat down on my sleeping bag I just set up near Shade while he was roosting on the supporting roof tops. I looked at my arm while Shade got some sleep, I was getting a little tired myself, as I laid on my sleeping bag and slowly closed my eyes and finally sleep took over me.

# # #

**Third Persons POV**

_**"Come on pick up the pace!" the gym teacher called.**_

_**Scarlett took her tennis racket as she hit the tennis ball at the other side, after that Troy hits it back harder with his racket. Scarlett barley got it hitting the tennis ball back as she was almost out of breath, Troy smirked as he took the tennis racket and smacked the ball real hard as it flew with speed and hit Scarlett in the gut as she cried in pain falling to her side dropping her racket and curling into a ball.**_

_**"TIME OUT," the teacher called as he blew his whistle.**_

_**Scarlett was on the ground in pain as two girls ran towards her seeing if she was okay while the rest of her classmates stood there laughing or just snickering. The Gym teacher tried to help her up but Scarlett did not want to get up feeling the pain. Troy was loving every minute of it, taking revenge on her from being an attention whore to his father. Scarlett looked up glaring at the blond junior who walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Scarlett's eyes changed as she was growling in rage, how her hatred was taking over her, the evil she is watching as they stare at her and laughed.**_

_**"SCARLETT," Scarlett looked up seeing the gym teacher with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? You need a break?"**_

_**She nodded. "Please," she rasped as her friends and the gym teacher helped her get to the benches.**_

_**Scarlett turned her head to see Troy and Carmen holding eachother as they gave her evil looks. Scarlett glared at them growling as she looked away looking down at the ground, they set here on the bench as she held her stomach with one hand, as she was breathing slowly, trying to calm down and not get in a tizzy. She watched the other classmates play tennis as she laid back on the wall in the gym. She closed her eyes as she calmed down, she was starting to feel better, until she felt a whack on her head, she jolted as she growled and grabbed the person by the neck and took the person down, and saw it was just a freshman that hit her by accident...or did someone tell the girl freshman to hit Scarlett?**_

_**"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.**_

_**Scarlett let go as she was trying to breathe, feeling a little scared what she did, she could have hurt her and cause damage, the other girls saw what she did as they whispered and mumbled to eachother, Scarlett bared her teeth snarling as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the gym while the gym teacher saw and tried to stop her from leaving class but she was gone by the time he could get to her. Troy and Carmen shook their heads.**_

_**# # #**_

_**"The rat got what she deserves," Carmen said walking with her friends in the halls going to their lockers.**_

_**"Don't you think we were a little hard on her?" said another student with long blond hair.**_

_**"Please," Carmen said "She's just a pitiful attention-seeking whore, she'll someday snap and kill somebody,"**_

_**"Well what has she done?" said another blond, accept she had a pixie cut. "She is the top in our grade,"**_

_**"So you never heard of the story of her father?" Carmen asked with a devious grin.**_

_**They shook their heads confused. Carmen shrugged as she opened her locker and took care of her stuff. "They say that her father, Danlie was a cannibal," she continued. "That he hunted his victims like an animal...a demon, how he raped his wife to create a living demon born from hell itself, he even fed human flesh to his newborn to get the taste and become a cannibal like him. They say the newborn is in this school right now waiting to kill her first victim in this school, and she might strike us!"**_

_**Then, Carmen's door was slammed by someone as Carmen jumped and saw it was Scarlett, she had a death glare that Carmen hated and it scared her. Scarlett also had tears on her face, knowing she was upset and angry.**_

_**"I'm not surprised shit like that could be dropping out of your mouth," Scarlett snarled softly, narrowing her eyes.**_

_**"Well, uh, you know..." Carmen was stuttering, slurring her words. trying to explain but Scarlett pushed her, causing Carmen to scream. Everybody stopped as they watched what was happening.**_

_**Scarlett walked towards Carmen as she was crawling backwards frightened, everybody watched as the two biggest enemies looked at eachother. Scarlett knelt in front of her as Carmen's green eyes were wide with fear.**_

_**"Careful what you say Carmen," Scarlett said. "I might consider eating nasty human flesh, but why would I waste my time with no meat and nothing but skin and bones..."**_

_**"You're disgusting," Carmen sneered.**_

_**Scarlett smirked. "Well I'm a cannibal's daughter, remember?" she said as she stood up and walked away with her stuff and headed out the door, as everybody watched her go out the door walking away from the school as they saw her stop and fall to the ground as it looks like she was crying. Carmen watched her as she saw Scarlett on the ground. And everybody watched as well.**_

_**Meanwhile, Conwell was driving towards the school as he took a turn and saw somebody in the school parking lot. He recgonized it as Scarlett, he stopped the car with a screeched as he quickly got out of the car and ran towards Scarlett. Scarlett stopped crying as she looked up to see Conwell, she looked away from him.**_

_**"Don't look at me," she shrieked, trying to cover her face.**_

_**"Scarlett, what's the matter?" Conwell said, kneeling in front of her.**_

_**"I'm a FUCKING CANNIBAL, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scarlett shrieked again. "I EAT HUMAN FLESH AND HAVE NO SOUL!"**_

Conwell grabbed Scarlett as he hugged her as she grabbed him and embraced him, crying into his chest. The students watched from outside and inside as they watched how Scarlett was now drowning in her own sorrow. She felt like she wanted to drop everything and just...die.


End file.
